Divergent High
by fourtrispansycakebutterknife
Summary: What if Al never died after he attacked Tris? What if Jeanine was the same age and liked Tobias?What would she do with Serums? This is a Story about Tris and tobias in school together and is full of drama, heart ache , adventure and so much more. This is my first fanfiction but I will give it my all. Please read and review! 3 4
1. Chapter 1

I am once again woken up by my three brothers fighting over pancakes. "I DESERVE THE LAST ONE I AM THE OLDEST" Zeke yells "YEA BUT I WANT IT THE MOST" Uriah replies "I have a test today so I need to be well fed" Caleb says matter of factly. "Caleb you love tests" Zeke points out but by this point I am out of bed putting my dressing gown on. I race down the stairs and stealthily snatch the pancake off the plate. "MUM" they all shout in unison but the pancake is already in my mouth and I give them my best innocent smile but it turns out pretty weird since my mouth is full of pancake. "SHUN" Zeke and Uriah say together storming out of the room with their hands over their shoulders. I laugh but Caleb still seems disgruntled. I go upstairs and get ready; I put dark blue shorts and a tank top on as it is summer and decide to straighten my hair and put on minimal make up.

We have just moved to England from America so it's our first day at Divergent high and I am really nervous. In my old school I got hit on a lot but I don't see why- my friends always told me that it was because I was curvy and beautiful but I don't see it. The reason we moved to England in the first place was because my friend Al and two others called Peter and Drew tried to kill me. Apparently Al has moved from America since then but I don't know where to.

My parents are Andrew and Natalie Prior and my three brothers are Zeke, Uriah and Caleb Prior- Uriah and Zeke won't have trouble finding friends today because they are so friendly so hopefully I can just meet there friends instead of trying to make my own.

"Trissy it's time to go" I hear Uriah yell from downstairs so I grab my bag and head to my car. It's nothing flashy just a mini but I love them because they are small and cute.

It's about a twenty minute drive to school and by the time I get there I have 10 minutes to get my timetable and locker number. I find my brothers and we go to the main office together- it turns out me, Uriah and Zeke are in the same class whereas Caleb is in some smart ass one. I head to my locker and get my things for my first lesson- maths. I actually don't mind maths but that's mainly because I know it all already from this maths summer camp thing Caleb made me go to- it was actually fun I made friends with this girl called Marlene and we just pranked everyone. I wonder where she is now.

I make my way to maths class and find a seat next to a girl called Christina. She stares at me and when I look away to ignore her I find most of the class doing the same thing. I figure it's because I'm new but I say something anyway "what?" I ask and this makes most of them look away so I turn to Christina and say it again "What?" "Nothing it's just... well your stunning" she says and I just look at her confused "No I'm not" I reply looking down and blushing. The rest of Math is pretty boring and I am relieved when the bell goes. It turns out I have the same classes as Christina so I walk with her, Uriah and Zeke to Science. I introduce them to each other and they seem to get along and just as I'm thinking that this school could go really well I see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- this one's for you ****fangirl461046**** , you review made my day thank you so much!**

Al- the boy you used to be my friend. Al- the body who tried to throw me to my death into a raging river. Al- the heartless traitor who I hate. Al – the boy who is standing right in front of me.

He locks eyes with me and I turn to run but he grabs my arm before I can. Zeke and Uriah both punch him so he gets off me and I give them a weak smile. "Wait, Tris please" he begs whilst getting up off the floor "Why should I" I reply with tears in my eyes. "Because I still want you to be my friend" he pleads "I think you lost my friendship when you tried to throw me into a river to be battered to death by water and rocks" I spit at him. I hear Christina gasp; damn I forgot she was here. "I think you should just leave Tris alone" Zeke says calmly though I can see the fury in his eyes. Al sighs in defeat and just as I think he is leaving he says "I will never stop trying to get your forgiveness, Tris. I still love you" My eyes widen and I just walk away from him.

*Flashback*

Al leans in – why is he leaning in? "Al, stop" I put my hand on his chest to stop him "Tris, I love you will you be my girlfriend?" wait- WHAT. I mean I love Al we've been friends for years but I'm not _in_ love with him. "Al, no. I love you but only as a friend, I'm sorry." I run away thinking about what he said.

*The next day (still in flashback)*

I'm walking home from school when I hear a voice "Don't love me- I'll make you love me" I know immediately who it is and I turn around to reason with him when a muscular hand covers my mouth. I stare at Al wide eyed as two more figures grab my arms and legs. I try to get free because I am not the type to go down without a fight but they are all so strong. I try to remember the judo I learnt when I was little and try out something I remember. I kick the attacker my legs where it hurts and throw the other one that is holding my arms over my shoulder. Though I am little I am strong so when it comes to stuff like this I can do what I need to do without too much difficulty. I put my leg between one of their legs and kick the leg to the left, throwing them off balance and once they're on the floor I kick them in the ribs but before I can do anymore damage Al and the other attacker grab me and drag to the river we call the Chasm. It has water smacking rocks at incredible force and if I get dropped into it I will surely die. "Do you love me now?" I can only just hear Al say above the crashing water below. "No" I say sternly but that was a mistake because Al lets me slide down closer to the Chasm, his grip on me becoming looser. "Ok, yes yes I love you Al!" I practically squawk at him. He swoops me up with ease and cradles me in his arms with an unbreakable hold "Prove it" he says and leans in. I pretend to concede but at last minute I kick him where it counts, breaking his hold, and run faster than I knew I could.

*End of Flashback*

I don't know where I'm going but I know it's away from the prying eyes of the school watching me with an intense eagerness due to my meltdown in the middle of the hallway. I decide just to hide in the janitor's closet and hold back tears even though they will inevitably come. I can't make my family move again- we have finally settled somewhere we all love. I really like it here and I think I will become really good friends with Christina and she is going to introduce me to some other people who I'm sure I'll also love. I'll just have to get over Al and his face that begs for forgiveness. Simple. I don't know how but I have managed to hold back tears and get out before 1st break- I missed 2nd lesson but I don't mind. As I walk up to my locker I see Christina and she doesn't have a look of eagerness for gossip or anything like that, she just has real concern on her face which really warms me to her. She beckons me over to her and I obey. She opens her arms and I gladly hug her, even though we barley know each other she's the best friend I have and a hug from her right now is exactly what I need. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asks "tonight" I say "My parent will let you come round I'm sure and I'll tell you then" I suggest and her face lights up "awesome" she reply's and I laugh. "So are you going to introduce me too your friends?" I ask " Sure come on" she reply's dragging me by my wrist to the Cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

The minute I walk in I am surrounded by noise but Christina doesn't seem to mind- she has been here a few years I guess. "Come on, it's not that bad" she insists so I walk cautiously up to the food "here" she says giving me a slice of cake "It's called dauntless cake and it is literally like heaven in your mouth" she continues, dumping a piece on her plate. "I invited Uriah and Zeke to sit with us as well- I hope you don't mind" Christina says "Not at all" I reply with gratitude in my voice. Uriah and Zeke really break the ice with situations like this and I'm glad they're here. I sit down next to Christina and a girl that I haven't been introduced to yet, she offers me a small smile and I return it. Christina starts to introduce everybody "Guys, this is Tris, Uriah and Zeke" she says gesturing to us in turn "- they're new and guys this is Shauna, Will and-""Marlene!" I finish for her "Tris!" Marlene replies. They all look confused so I explain "We we forced to go to this maths camp and we just played pranks on everyone – it was hilarious!" I explain and their confused look goes. After that we all just chat and I get to know everyone better. I was right about Uriah and Zeke; they are constantly cracking jokes and making it a more comfortable atmosphere.

I go to next lesson feeling a lot better about this morning- my new friends really have made me feel a lot better. I go into English and sit next to Christina and find that Zeke has sat with a complete stranger- typical Zeke trying to make new friends. The guy seems really shy and I don't know whether Zeke will make him uncomfortable but I ignore it and talk to Christina. After a while Christina starts talking about clothes, make up e.t.c and I get bored and tune out. I keep watching the guy to see how he is coping with Zeke but he seems really open and is laughing with Zeke- good. I don't know why but I keep looking at them- well him. He is extremely handsome but looks never really matter to me when it comes to boys but there is something about him that I find intriguing. He has a full lower lip and a spare upper lip and short brown hair that almost looks black but it's his eyes that I find are his most dominant feature. They are a deep, deep blue and have a look of mystery about them.

I'm sitting in the cafeteria with 'the gang', as Uriah likes to call it, when Zeke walks in with that boy with the blue eyes. "Hey guys, this is four" Zeke says. "That's the name of our dead grandma's cat" I blurt out without registering it. "So it was..." Uriah says. There are a couple seconds of a _really_ awkward silence before Zeke says "Well, first impressions and all" and we all laugh. We all talk for a bit and I think I manage to convince Four that I'm not a total weirdo but eventually the bell goes and we all head to class.

Last lesson is uneventful and I am grateful when the bell goes I grab Christina and we head to my mini. We make small talk until we get to my house; it's really nothing impressive, a 3 bedroom, 3 story house. When we get to my room she looks at me expectantly so I pat the seat on my bed next to me and she obediently sits. I explain how Al told me he loved me, attacked me, moved away and then found me and when I'm done she has a look of concentration on her face and she eventually snaps out of it. "Ass-hole" she declares and I laugh.

She spots the clothes inside my wardrobe which is slightly open and squeals. "Tris, I'm taking you shopping." I start to protest but she puts her finger up to stop me "with a body like that and a boy like that eyeing you up you cannot and will not wear anything like this" she gestures to the wardrobe "what do you mean 'a boy like that eyeing you up'?" I ask. Her eyes widen "you didn't notice?" she exclaims, clearly shocked. "Notice what?" I ask "that Four kid was totally in to you!" She squeals. "H-he couldn't be he only just met me." "Well, ignoring that awful introduction, what was up with that by the way, he had a serious case of the googly eyes- he was always staring at you!" Christina says "that doesn't prove anything" I say. She just rolls her eyes "ok whatever you say but were still going shopping" "Whatever" I reply.

That evening after Christina has I lie in bed and fall asleep wondering why those beautiful blue eyes were wasting their time looking at me.


	4. Chapter 4

It's the next day and I'm in science with the whole gang, including Four. I grab my seat next to Uriah and see that everybody else is also next to their friends except for Four. He's next to a girl with short blonde hair and a blue blazer and looks very unhappy. I see him glare at Zeke and I figure that Zeke sat next to Shauna instead of him, leaving him to sit with the blonde girl. The blonde girl however is beaming; she has a very curvy body, is quite pretty and is obviously into Four. I don't think he likes her though. I am shocked to find myself relieved about this- I guess even though I'm not into him I still would like him to be single until I get to know him better.

Throughout the lesson the girl flaunts what she's got to try and impress Four and even hits on him a little with catch-up lines. They are pretty hilarious to be honest "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met- I would of remembered a handsome face like that" The blonde says. Four shifts uncomfortably in his chair and says "I'm Four". "Well Four, I'm Jeanine and do you know what this blazers made of?" she asks "Cotton?" he replies "Girlfriend material!" she states and me and the rest of the gang are holding back sniggers. Four shoots up all death glares and then stiffens when Jeanine places her hand on his muscles. "Ooooo" she says in amazement but Four just lifts her hand off and places it back on the table. She giggles "you can tell were in science because I am feeling so much chemistry between us!" she says and by now me and the gang are in hysterics.

Four P.O.V:

If Jeanine says one more thing I will lose it. My hands twitches after her last remark and I look to the gang for help but they're all laughing too much to notice. "Look Jeanine, I'm sorry but I'm really not into dating at the moment especially you." I say sternly "Oh come on baby I know you're lying, you're just embarrassed. There's really no need honey- love happens to us all." She says trying to be persuasive. I look to the gang again, getting desperate and my eyes meet Tris's bluey-grey ones and I mouth 'help me' and she thankfully does "Hey blondie, he's not interested so back off!" She says and I give her a thankful look. Jeanine makes a mix between a scoff and a snort and is about to retort when the bell goes off. Saved by the bell I think as I grab my things and practically run out of the room.

I hang around the door and wait for everyone to come out. When Tris comes out I walk up to her to thank her. "Hey" she says "hey" I reply. "Thank you for that, Jeanine was really getting on my nerves" I say "No problem but it was hilarious watching her hitting on you" she says chuckling but all she gets in reply is a grunt. We both run out of things to say and end up just staring into each other's eyes and it surprisingly isn't an uncomfortable or awkward silence. She has the most beautiful eyes, there are a stunning blue-grey colour and have a look of curiosity about them, I can't help but wonder what she sees in the black pits that are my eyes. I inherited it from my father but I hate it because it's like his darkness was passed onto me. "You could cut the sexual tension with a knife" Uriah says and everyone but Tris laughs- she just blushes and looks at the floor.

At lunch Tris tries her first piece of dauntless cake, she had got one once before but never got round to eating it- disgraceful. We all watch as she put the first piece in her mouth. "er-meh-god" she says, her speech muffled by cake. We all laugh but she just continues to indulge in the cake. I can help it but I always seem to get mesmerised by Tris; just the way she moves, talks and her cute laugh. I almost see her as a little sister I need to protect but at the same time it's like she's strong and sure of herself. Something about this combination along with her beauty and style leaves me in awe and admiration. I wouldn't say that I'm falling for Tris but I am attracted to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Four P.O.V:

I dread going home, every day the same. He always manages to find a fault- never see's any good in me. I am a waste of space, but a necessity as he puts it. He needs me because I reassure everyone of his supposed goodness and tell them why he's trustworthy. Not only does he spout that crap to everybody but he makes me do it too and it kills me.

He works for the government, that's his talent- lying. He lies to everybody, convinces them he's trustworthy then demands more power and dominance over them then scares them into doing things for them without them even knowing it. I'm the best example- I trusted him and loved him but then he demanded things from me. It started off small; things like 'go make dinner for me' but later things like 'lie for me' and 'take your shirt off boy, this is for your own good'. At first I didn't realise his power over me but I do now and I hate it and have a burning desire to escape it.

I walk through the front door and hope he doesn't notice me but of course he does, he always does. "Come here, boy" he says so I cautiously but obediently walk over to him. "Sit" he commands I do "I have another gathering with the government men next week son" he says "I need you to come" he states. I am about to agree but he adds "and bring someone pretty- a handsome boy with a gorgeous girlfriend will make me look good." He says. I immediately wonder who to bring "now remember, you inherited my looks so you can bag anyone so choose wisely" he says cockily "ok" I reply and try to get to my room but he grabs my arm "remember what will happen if you let me down" he threatens so I just nod and scurry upstairs to my room.

I don't know many girls- there's Christina, Marlene, Shauna and Tris. I even briefly consider Jeanine because she is pretty but formal which is what father would want but I immediately dismiss the idea because... well it's Jeanine. Tris would be my first choice- she's pretty, smart, polite and everything my father would want but I don't want her anywhere near my father. She can handle herself but I still don't want to. Also, I think it would be really awkward asking her and she might take it the wrong way and it could scare her off- I don't want that. I decide to just man up and ask her and finally let myself drift off to sleep.

The next day I get up and go to school and walk into English a little late but the teacher isn't even there so it doesn't matter. The lesson flies by since I sit next to Zeke and talk until the end of the lesson. Next is art and I decide to take the seat next to Tris before Christina can and she looks a little shocked but doesn't complain. I see Christina from across the room, her eyes meet mine and she wiggles her eyebrows at me but I just roll my eyes and look away.

I look to Tris and see her drawing of 5 ravens and stare at in awe "what" she asks and I look at her in shock "that drawing is amazing" I tell her but she just blushes and mumbles some sort of thank you. "Um Tris my dad is having this formal dress party thing and he said I need to bring someone and I was wondering if you would like to come with me, not like a date or anything I just need to bring a girl." I say. God that was awful- I sounded like a doosh. She looks at me and different emotions flicker across her face- confusement, shock, happiness? She just smiles and says "sure, what's the party for?" "um, I don't actually know some kind of government party thing that he wants to show off in." I say and she looks stunned "'government party thing?" she asks " yea, no biggie" I reply and she regains her composure "what's the dress code?" "er, probably just formal" I answer and she nods "ok, when" "next week- I'll tell you more specifically later." "ok"

I walk out of Art with a big toothy grin on my face but quickly snap out of my daze when I hear people again.

The rest of the day is boring and I spend most of it thinking about Tris and the party.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in ... forever- It has been my birthday and my grandpa dies so I had to go up for a couple days. AGAIN SOOOOO SORRY**

Tris P.O.V:

Four asked me to come with him to a party! I don't really know how to interpret it- is it just a party or is it a subtle way to ask me on a date? I don't have a chance of knowing so I invite Christine round that afternoon.

She waits until we get to my room then jumps on to my bed and pats the spot next to her "boy trouble?" she asks but I just shrug my shoulders "I guess". "Indulge me" she says melodramatically "well, Four asked me to go to this party because his dad said he needed to bring a date- it's formal dress code" I leave out the government bit because I don't think he likes people knowing. "Okay, first of all I'm dressing you up for it and secondly it seems he just needs to bring someone- no biggie _but _he did choose you over all the other girls is the school, I mean he could literally have anybody!" I nod along to her words agreeing with her "Thanks Chris" I say "No problem but I do have a question." I gulp "Ok..." "Do you like him ...? as in _like him_ like him?" she asks eagerly. "Umm I don't know- I feel different towards him then the rest of the boys but I would say that I fancied him2 I look down blushing "Trissy has a crush, Trissy has a crush, Trissy has a crush!" I leap over the bed and cover her mouth "Shut it-my brothers are home!" I whisper to her harshly "Ok, jeez calm down." I go back to my normal position just before she yells "SHOPPING!- NOW" she squeals "No" I say sternly. "well too bad" she says dragging me out of my room.

Uriah pops his head out of the kitchen door with his mouth stuffed with cake "Where are you going?" he says, or at least tries to but the cake changes it into a muffled noise. "SHOPPING" Christina squawks at him and I mouth the words 'help me' to him but he just rolls his eyes and goes back to the cake- I don't know how that boy keeps skinny.

The first shop we go in is a shop full of dresses and I unfortunately have to try on 6 dresses by the end of the hour long 'browse'. I am beginning to lose hope as I try on my last dress but when I look in the mirror I am amazed at what I see. It is a tight dress that goes to half way down my thigh and hugs me where it should. It has to diamond shaped holes at the hips and I absolutely love it. I hear Christina squeal behind me but I can't let my excitement show because she might think I enjoy shopping and take me more often. I buy the dress along with black inch heels and tights.

I thought we were done after that shop but Christina insisted on a few more shops. I pretend to go along with it but as we are about to walk into the next shop I make a break for it and run away. Christina won't / can't run after me because she is in high, as in really high, heels and I can practically feel her scowling at my back. I hear her trot after me but she is much slower so I can probably escape.

As I run I bump into none other than four and I see that he is with Zeke and a few other friends. "Hide me" I command and he does. I am feeling grateful for once that I am so small as I hear Christina march up to Four "Have you seen Tris?" she asks, obviously angry. "No" Four says casually but my idiot of a brother grins and says "right here" and gestures to me. Christina makes a sound somewhere between a grunt and a growl as she storms over to me. I scowl at Zeke before making another run for it and I hear the boys chuckles as I do. I don't stop until I'm at home and can finally relax.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six (Four P.O.V)

I get a call from Zeke when I get home "Hey dude, me and a few others are meeting up at the mall later on – do you wanna come?" My dad wasn't home until 10 tonight so I could go "yea, sure see you then" I answer and hang up. I grab my stuff and start walking to the mall.

I see Zeke walking there as I step out the door so I cross the road. I didn't know him, Uriah and Tris lived this end of town- great. I inwardly smile at the thought. "Hey Zeke" I say making him jump but he quickly recovered "golly Four you sure gave me fright!" he says. There is defiantly something up with him- he is all jittery and saying stuff like 'golly' and 'you gave me a fright'. "Dude why are you acting all weird, what's up?" I ask but he just bites his lip and blushes... hang on blushes- Zeke NEVER blushes , usually just because he doesn't care if he embarrasses himself. " You like someone" I infer and get a slight nod in response. For some reason my thoughts flutter to Tris, it's not that I fancy her I just get unsettled at the thought of somebody else liking her- completely different. Right? I focus myself back onto topic and ask "Who?" all I hear is a little peep "louder" I instruct "Shanua" he mumbles and I only just hear. I let out a sigh of relief that apparently was a little too loud because Zeke heard it. "What was that?" he asks "What was what?" I reply trying to act casual "You sighed". Shit. "No I didn't" "Yes you did." Shit shit. "_You _like someone_" _he exclaims. Shit shit shit shit shit. " Really? Who?" I question "Hmmm, lets see it's not Shauna and you just asked Tris on a date." He states "It's not a date" I say through clenched teeth "Whatever you say, you like Tris- don't worry I don't mind so long as you treat her well" he says. I let my anger fade and just pretend this conversation never happened as I move onto a new topic.

There are a few more guys when we get to the mall and none I recognize except from Zeke. "Four, Will, Bud and Drew" **(A/N Drew is good in this story)** he introduces me, they all seem nice enough "guys, this is Four" I smile at them and they return it and then I feel fingers wrap around my arm " Never get tired of feeling them" a girl says- Jeanine. I stiffen and needless to say there was a catch line next "God, Four did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I sigh and say "Oh you know few bumps and grazes, nothing major" I say and the guys all snicker whilst Jeanine and her minions behind her giggle. "but I really must ask you did it hurt when you fell?" before she gets time to get flattered I say " because you must of landed on your head pretty damn hard to think that I am even remotely interested in you" I continue and the guys crack up behind me. " I think you should go" I say and grab her shoulders turn her 180 degrees and shove her away. The guys behind me are still chuckling when I turn round " I think we are going to get along" says the guy who I think was called Will.

After a while I really get to know the guys- Bud works at a Tattoo place, Will is a smart ass and Drew is kinda quiet but still nice enough.

After about an hour of us just chatting I see Tris sprinting in our direction and I start to get butterflies... _wait what?_ When Tris reaches us she is barely out of breath and says "Hide me" I see an annoyed looking Christina storming after her but she hasn't seen her so I hide Tris behind my back- it's a good thing she is so small... I like the way I hide her behind my back like I'm protecting her – it feels right. Tris can handle herself, she is really brave and tough but I still want to protect her from anything. I think I see Zeke wink at me and I roll my eyes. I hear Christiana say stomp towards us and say "Have you guys seen Tris" rather angrily. "No" I lie smoothly but Zeke with a Cheeky grin on his face says "right here" and gestures to Tris but she makes a break for it before Christina can grab her "Come here RIGHT NOW and shop with me, young lady!" I hear Christina say as she stomps off but I think Tris is too far away to hear it. We all chuckle as we watch Tris try and escape shopping and I feel affection bubble up in me like a warm hug.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I'm SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I HAVE HAD SOOOOO MUCH HOMEWORK AND I COULDN'T FIND TIME. **

Tris P.O.V-

It's Monday but strangely I don't have the usual dread I do when it's morning- I fell better and more optimistic about it. I wonder why. I shake it off and do my normal morning routine.

As I walk downstairs I bumps into Zeke " Oh, hey Tris I was wondering should I throw a party to you know get to know our gang a little better. We could play truth or dare and never have I ever." As he says this the excitement in his eyes grows. As much as I normally hate parties I think it's a good idea so I just shrug and say "sure" with a smile.

I'm still in my good mood when I see Christina and she seems to notice "Hello there little miss ray of sunshine" I roll my eyes at her but keep smiling slightly.

My smile immediately vanishes when I see Al walking in our direction. I don't think he has seen me yet so I keep my head down and walk but of course I am not so lucky. "Hey Tris" He says acting like he did when we were friends. I grimace and say "Go away Al, and stop talking to me like were friends- you know what happened to end that friendship" I say not wanting to make a scene again. Al doesn't seem to get the point so I continue. " You go around here acting like the good guy- it makes me sick. YOU make me sick. No-one knows what you did to me so everyone likes you so I hope you know how disgusting you are by keeping up this ...ACT ...This FACADE. It just proves you are still a deceiving little bastard that doesn't deserve anything close to my love!" I whisper but in a shouty way so that he gets the point. There is obvious anger in my voice. He stands there like he is analysing my words, nods then walks off.

"Good Job" Christina mutters as we walk to class.

When we get to class I realise the only two seats available are the ones next to Will and Four. That's strange I would have thought that they would of sat together. Christina has already sat next to Will so I take the seat next to Four. He looks up at me and smiles warmly "sooo... your grandma's dead cat heh?" **(A/N- just in case you don't remember when they first got introduced and Zeke said Four's name Tris blurted out "That's the name of my grandma's dead cat." (It was supposed to show that she had no filter and that she told him everything without consideration- budding love 3 ;-)))** I let out a breathy laugh and elbow him playfully and he joins in laughing. Did I imagine that warmth in my elbow when I touched him?

I ignore it and we end up chatting and laughing the throughout the lesson and I'm not even paying attention when our maths teacher spots and asks "So Tris what is the answer?" I look at the board and find a fairly advanced level of nth term sequences. I think she was trying to catch me out but since I've done this with Marlene before I do it with ease and give the answer almost immediately. She looks at me with amazement "and how did you figure that out?" "The second difference is half the co-efficiant" I say bluntly and she looks at me like I am the teacher and she is the student. I don't like this attention so I politely cough and she goes back to teaching but not before someone, I think Eric says "So... Beautiful, curvy, witty, funny AND smart... AWSOME!" I tilt my head so my hair covers my face and blush deeply. The teacher frowns but goes back to teaching.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight (Four P.O.V)

Just before Math I am stopped by Will and he looks at me anxiously. He looks like he is a little intimidated by me so I smile at him and he says "Um.. Do you mind if we both sit with a seat next to us so that Christina will sit next to me?" he asks shyly. I chuckle slightly and say "Yea, sure"

I walk into math and do as I'm told and will gives me a small smile. I'm not that annoyed because I like Tris and don't exactly mind sitting next to her.

When Christina and Tris walks in she looks a tad confused but gets over it and walks to me with a smile. Instead of doing the normal greeting I mock her and say "Sooo...Grandma's dead cat heh?" she laughs and elbows me playfully and I can't help but notice the pleasant feeling spread from the point of contact.

We joke around through the class and I feel my smile getting progressively wider until the teacher stops and asks Tris "So Tris what is the answer" I look at the bored and slightly recognize what I see. It is near the end of the lesson so I assume the teacher is doing her 'end of lesson challenging question' as she likes to call it just like every lesson. Tris answers with ease and I try to contain my gawk at her quite unsuccessfully. "and how did you figure that out" she persists "the second difference is half the co-efficient" she replies almost as if it's boring her. Tris obviously doesn't like the attention and coughs to ask the teacher to continue the lesson. It's strange. Normally girls who look as gorgeous as Tris are either stupid, arrogant or fictional so the last few things Tris has done completely blow everyone else out of the water. She has no competition, she is beautiful, selfless, kind, honest ,smart, brave but she doesn't have enough self confidence or belief to realise. Apparently I am not the only one who notices because Eric , he biggest doucepants ever, says "sooo... beautiful, curvy, witty, funny AND smart ... AWESOME!" See what I mean... douche pants. Of course he only notices her curves and of course Tris is so... so _Tris _that she hides her face and blushes. She looks so cute when she blushes. I snap out of it and pay attention ass Miss wraps up her lesson but I do notice the deep crimson in her cheeks die down into her natural glow,


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

AL P.O.V-

Tris made her point pretty clear this morning – she wants people to stop seeing me as the good guy. I agree with her point. I 100% regret what I did to Tris, I loved her and now she is so distant we can't even be friends. I considered suicide but I couldn't do it.

I know what I'm going to do. I am going to give Tris what she wants and tell everyone what a monster I am.

Tris P.O.V-

I make my way to lunch with the gang. Uriah has got everyone calling us 'the gang' now but oh well. Anyway we are all talking and laughing and having fun and I manage to sneak a few glances at Four without anyone noticing but I swear he does the same to me. I get all giddy at the thought but of course it isn't true because I am so undesirable.

I sigh apparently a bit too loudly because Christina hears and asks "What was that" "What was what" I reply "You sighed" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" She eyes me suspiciously but then drops it and dives back into conversation.

A few minutes in I hear a load squeak of a microphone and dart my eyes for the source to fund none other than Al. "Um... Excuse me." He asks politely. God he makes me sick. He coughs and speaks louder "About a year ago I did something terrible, something I regret" He locks eyes with me but I look away quickly. "You see, I fell in love with a certain girl names Tris" He gestures toward me and I stiffen. Why is he doing this? "easily done if you know what I mean guys" He continues. What the hell is that supposed to mean? I am most defiantly not attractive. "But of course she didn't love me back" he says glumly "Here comes the stupid bit, I got angry. I don't know why but in this moment of rage I started plotting. That night me and a few others attacked Tris and nearly killed her by dropping her in to a rocky river. Tris being Tris of course was cunning and said she loved me so I pulled her up. I practically forced her to kiss me and she pretend to oblige but then fought me and 2 others unconscious and ran home." "She was strong, brave, clever and everything I'm not" His lip starts quavering. I suddenly can't stand all this attention and quickly walk out of the room hearing murmers like " 3 big men unconscious! WOW!" and of course Eric saying "Beautiful, curvy witty, funny, smart AND brave AND strong enough to beat 3 guys unconscious... AWESOME!"

I start running.

**A/N- there you go 3 chapters since I haven't written in so long **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- just found out some amazing news and some bad news. Good news- 1645 of you amazing lot have read my story!ARRRRGHHHH! *fangirling* Bad news- Only 4 of you have left a review . I'm not the type of author to say 'I'm only gonna write chapter if you guys review' but there are always appreciated ;-). Anyway here's a new chapter. Love you all

Chapter 10 Four P.O.V-

We all walk into lunch laughing and messing around. Me and Zeke have become fairly close now and I guess he is my best friend.

During lunch I sneak a few glances at Tris and notice her doing the same to me. I inwardly smile at the thought of her feeling the same for me as I do for her. But then I realise that I don't even know how I feel for her so the thought I just had doesn't really.

Lost in thought, Tris does a huge sigh obviously not intending for others to hear it but of course we do. "What was that" Christina demands "What was what?" Tris replies innocently "You sighed" she says "No I didn't" "yes you did" Tris just stares at Christina until she just goes back to talking. I remember me and Zeke saying the exact same thing when I accidently sighed when I thought about Tris. I wonder what she sighed about. I consider the chance that is was over me but I soon realise that it was just wishful thinking.

Suddenly a microphone sends a high pitched sqeak go through the cafeteria so I look at the small stage expectanly. " Um... excuse me" a small but distinctly male voice says "About a year ago I did something terrible, something I regret" I have a feeling we are going to hear a story so that this guy can get it off his chest or something. I see Tris and she looks conflicted, angry but most of all nervous- I wonder why. I of course wouldn't notice anybody's reaction to this sentence but of course it's Tris , so I notice her look uncomfortable. " You see," he continues " I fell in love with a certain girl named Tris" all eyes move to Tris including mine. That explains her nervousness. She looks like she is about to either burst in anger or curl up in a ball and cry but instead she ,of course, stays strong and keeps a straight face despite the looks she is getting. "easily done if you know what I mean guys" he says trying to lighten the mood. I get the joke, anyone with eyes is mesmerised by her beauty and to be honest even those without eyes fall in love with her personality. She could have her pick of anyone in this whole school. Of course that sigh earlier wasn't over me – stupid! I feel a flare of jealousy both for Al for loving Tris and the possibility of her loving him back and for all the other guys who aren't as broken as I am and are much more desirable. "But of course she didn't love me back" he says glumly and I feel relieved that nothing went on between them. "Here comes the stupid bit, I got angry. I don't know why but in this moment of rage I started plotting. That night me and a few others attacked Tris and nearly killed her by dropping her in to a rocky river." That sentence makes nme angry, very angry. How dare they do that to Tris and for what a little jelousy. I clench my fists and grit my teeth. "Tris being Tris of course was cunning and said she loved me so I pulled her up. I practically forced her to kiss me and she pretend to oblige but then fought me and 2 others unconscious and ran home."I feel somewhat proud even though it was Tris who did these things not me. I'm glad she can handle herself. "She was strong, brave, clever and everything I'm not" You got that right mate. Suddenly Tris deciedes that she can't take it anymore and friskily walks out of the cafeteria. As she goes there are mummers like " 3 big men unconscious! WOW!" and the obnoxious player Eric says saying "Beautiful, curvy witty, funny, smart AND brave AND strong enough to beat 3 guys unconscious... AWESOME!"


	12. Chapter 12

Four P.O.V:

As Al see's Tris leave his face visibly drops. "Well, that worked" he says. He leaves the stage to follow Tris, does he even know her at all? She just wants time alone. By the time he is by our table I am stood up and angry. He did this to Tris, claims to love her, then announces Tris's past to the whole school and after this still thinks she wants him to follow him. As a walks past me I raise my fist and punch him square in the face and as a result, he falls to the floor unconscious. Judging by the approving looks I get I know I did the right thing and that everybody else hates him too for what he did. I also get a few shocked looks, I suppose I have never shown any intrest in a girl and suddenly I punch someone for hurting one – not even Zeke or Uriah, her brothers, did that. Oh well let think them think what they want I think my actions were appropriate.

I decide that I'm not going to follow Tris because I know that she wants to be alone but I will text her later. For the rest of the day I don't have any lessons with Tris in so I don't see her. When I get home I text Tris

F: Are you ok?

T: Yea just a little annoyed

F: Understandably

T: When was that party thing you invited me to?

F: Oh um its in 2 days

T: I accidentally brought it up with Christina so now I have to go shopping and spend 5 hours getting ready – kill me now *dramatically puts hand on forehead and feints*

F: haha good luck but in all fairness you did bring it up

T: Fatal mistake

F: well have fun !

T: Doubt it

F: haha but seriously – are you ok now?

T: Yea I'm fine but if I see Al I might punch him

F: might of already done that for you...

T: What? When?

F: After you left the room he tried to follow you and I was angry about what he did to you and angry that he claimed he loved yet didn't know you well enough to know you wanted to be left alone. I was angry, so I punched him

T: Thanks : )

F: That is a voldemort smiley face – this is a proper smiley face : - )

T: I like the fact it has no nose so all your arguments are invalid! : )

F: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!

T: OH YES I DID * sassy head swivel*

F: haha

T: : )

F: : - )

It is at this moment that I realise we have been texting for a couple hours and I'm quite tired

T: Good night Four

F: Goodnight Tris

I go to bed and briefly wonder where Marcus has been


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Have tons of ideas but fourtris needs to start - does anybody have any suggestions on how they get together! I love you all 3 **

Tris P.O.V:

Today is a Saturday and the formal party Four invited me to is tonight and I am probably more nervous than excited. He said that his dad said that he needed to bring a girl to look good, well not in those exact words but that's the message that came across, so if I don't look good enough and don't act formal enough than Four and his dad will look bad as well as me.

Of course, if I want to look my best I'll have to call Christina so we agreed we are going to go shopping today despite my constant whining.

I arrive at the mall at 11 and see Christina at the other end of the parking lot with beaming eyes and a massive smile.

I reluctantly walk over to her and she greets me with a hug. I have never been a hugging person I find them awkward and uncomfortable. I also don't trust a hug-you hide your face and therefore hide your true emotion.

She pulls away and eyes me suspiciously "Not a hugging person?" She asks "Just a way to hide your face" I reply and she looks at me like I just puked or something "That's stupid" she says "cynical but not stupid- it is a valid point" I retort. She obviously still disagrees with it but just ignores it "let's just shop already my cynical best friend" I smile at myself because she just called me her best friend whilst she drags me by my arm into the mall.

Three and a half excruciating hours later me and Christina make an agreement on a dress. It is a burgundy/ dark red dress that goes down to my mid thigh. It is quite tight and hugs my frame and it has a sweetheart neckline with lace sleeves. It is beautiful and very elegant. " OMG Tris why are you so beautiful! I'm sooo jealous!" Christina wails _I'm not beautiful_ I think to myself but I don't say it out loud.

Christina P.O.V:

Tris is such an unexplainably amazing person! She literally has a body better than photo shopped models and every single girl is jealous of her! She had BEAUTIFUL blond hair that looks great without her doing anything and it frames her face so well. Her features are striking and beautiful at the same time. Her jaw and cheekbones are dominant and her eyes are big and a dreamy blue colour. She has flawless, tanned skin that every girl dreams about. She is cute, beautiful, sexy, striking , gorgeous and pretty all at the same time. She could look better than any model after just waking up.

The worst bit is that she is completely oblivious to her gorgeous looks and sees herself as either ugly or average. I wish she could just see herself from somebody else's eyes- anybody else' because ANYBODY could she her incredible looks but her!

All the guys are constantly staring at her and she doesn't even seem to notice and if she does she automatically assumes it is because there is something wrong with her.

I can't believe this girl!

Tris P.O.V

I can't seem to understand why Christina is looking at me like that- in awe almost but obviously not because there is nothing to awed at when looking at me. I decide to not ask and go buy the dress.

We stop at Christina's house on route to my house to pick up her stuff to do my hair and make up with.

When we get to my house Christina sit me down in the chair in front of the mirror and gets to work.

Christina P.O.V

I don't apply any concealer, foundation or power because she doesn't need it and she would just look tacky if I put it on her. I do , however, shape and fill her eye brows, add some blusher on her cheeks and some stuff underneath them to make them even more prominent, some mascara, made her lips fuller and ruby red, blend nude and pink eye shadow and put of eyeliner with a small flick.

I curl her already wavy hair and put it all to the side with a clip with rubies matching her lips and dress on it.

After putting on her dress and short black heels she stands before me so I can analyse her.

Before me if literally the definition of perfect- she is herself and doesn't care what anybody thinks and shows this through her clothing. She has dreamy blue eyes that pop and captivate you, full red lips, dominant cheek and jaw line and beautiful curly hair.

I smile and say " I barely did anything to add to your looks, I just made them a smidge more dominant" I tell her and she looks in the mirror. "You liar" I hear her mumble as he looks into the mirror.

She turns back to me and then to the clock.

"He'll be here any minute" She says with a devastating, heart breaking and beautiful smile

I have got to stop being so jealous of my friend!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N-I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I will now because it's the holidays- THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS! I'm soooooo EXCITED! **

**PLEASE READ:**

**I got a review that had completely misinterpreted my intentions ('the guy'). I don't want to copy the characters and all their traits- I'm trying to show you my own interpretation of them. I know that Caleb wouldn't care if Tris took his food but MY Caleb would – Okay? Okay. **

Tris P.O.V:

The minute wait until Four arrives is filled with anticipation. Christina persists that I should try alcohol but I refused. " I don't want to swallow anything that makes me lose control of my body" I would say to which she would reply with a pout and say " you're so downy".

Eventually, the ring of the door bells blast through the house, sending a wave of nervous energy through me. As I approach the door I hear what sounds like heavy breathing but must just be the wind.

I open the door and Four is stood there with a handsome suit with black trousers, shoes, waistcoat, blazer and a red bow-tie. The thing that makes him look so devastatingly handsome is the cheeky half smile which is easily my favourite. His eyes look bright and happy as I take another step towards him.

His cheeky half smile grows as he extends his arm mischievously and says "m'lady". I smile and take his arm and say "why thank-you kind sir" he lets out a breathy laugh and walks me to the black, stylish car in which his dad waits.

I get in, closely followed by Four, and notice that his Dad , Marcus , and him share a look but I can't quite figure out what they're trying to communicate. "Thank-you for inviting me to this party" I say with as much sweetness as I can muster. "Oh, thank the government for allowing us a plus one" he says modestly. If I didn't know any better I would of said that Four had scowled at this comment.

When we arrive at the party my posture immediately straightens and I become a lot more formal. Out of the corner of my eye I see Four do the same. Despite this, he leans down to my ear and whispers "don't worry; if you don't talk to them then they won't acknowledge your existence." obviously noticing me being tense and uncomfortable. "They're more scared of us then we are of them right? " I say referring to the fact that they probably see us as lower class, badly behaved teenagers whereas they are upper class adults. He seems to get this as he chuckles and leads me into the grand hall.

A while into the party Four excuses himself to go to the loo. I sit in a posh chair with a cloth drooped over it and red ribbon tied onto it. The venue actually looks like that of a wedding with decorations drooping from the ceiling and circular tables with allocated spaces.

When he comes back he takes his seat and resumes chatting to me. "So what were you and Christina doing at your house?" I give him a questioning look to say 'really?' and gesture to my dress and makeup. "Ah, stupid question." He says "Little bit" I reply. "You really do looks beautiful you know" he says. I simply blush and look at the ground.

A polite cough interrupts our conversation and a boy around mine and Fours age is looking at us. "um... hi I'm mike" he says shyly. " Oh well hi, I'm Tris and this is Four" I gesture to each of us in turn as I say this. He gives us a boyish smile but it looks wrong on him – that smile only looks right on Four. "nice to meet you" he says "you too". His eyes brush across my body so I twist slightly more towards the table, feeling uncomfortable. Four , once again , senses this and changes the subject "so how did you get here , who's son are you?" "Oh, no-one important" he points to a lady slightly further up the table " her, she's my mother. Only a minor role in but still enough to have to come to these bloody parties." I give a small smile and say "She's pretty" it's not a lie, she has defined cheekbones and a curvy body and good complexion despite her age. Both the boys seem to do some kind of a laugh- cough thing. I give them a slightly confused look but don't push on the subject. "So, what about you? Who you with?" Mike asks "with Marcus- I'm his son, she's the plus one" Four explains. "Girlfriend?" Mike asks "Friends." Me and Four say in unison. We give each other a look and laugh. I give him a playful punch in the arm and I get a boyish smile in return.

"So, your single" Mike says in what seems to be a surprised voice. Normally I would ignore it, but I'm curious "surprised?" I ask with raised eyebrows "yea" he says. I can't figure out whether he's being sarcastic or not so I just drop the subject.

For the rest of the evening Mike jokes around and me and Four laugh together. Altogether it's been a great night and I enjoyed Fours company... a lot.

Marcus takes a taxi home as he drunk some wine and didn't want to take a risk so Four is going to drive me home is the same car that we came to the party in. Again, I find myself enjoying his company : laughing, messing around, singing along to the radio badly. I actually find myslf not wanting to leave the car to go home but there's no avoiding it.

As he pulls up to my drive I say "Thank-you for inviting me I had a wonderful night." With a really genuine smile. "Me too, thank-you for coming." I decide to take a risk and peck him on the check. "See you Monday" I say and get out of the car. When I get to the Front door I wave and go inside to my lovely warm bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- okay, I know I just left an a/n that was a response to a review last chapter but there is another review that I would like to respond to.**

**PLEASE READ:**

**A guest reviewer said '****a****ɦɦ**** t****ɦɨ****s ****ɨ****s a****ʍ****a****ʐɨ****ռ****ɢ****ք****ʟʐ****ʟɛ****t Ma****ʀ****ċ****ʊ****s ****ɮɛ****ռօ****t s****օ****ʍɛ****a****ռ**** a****ռ****ɖ**** a****ɮʊ****s****ɨʋɛ**** t****օ****ʄ****օ****ʊʀ****օ****ʀ**** s****ɦ****օ****ʊʟɖ**** I sa****ʏ**** t****օ****ɮ****a****ɨ****s a****ռ****ɖ****ɦɛ**** as****ҡ****s t****ʀɨ****s ****օ****ʊ****t s****օօռ**** ċa****ռ****ʍɨҡɛ****ռօ****t ****ɮɛ****ɨ****ռ****t****ʀɛ****s****ʏɛɖ****ɨ****ռ**** t****ʀɨ****sa****ʟ****s****օ**** ċ****զռ****ʊ****ɦ****a****ʋɛ**** a ****ʋ****a****ʟɛ****ռ****t****ɨ****ռ****ɛ****s ****ɖ****a****ʏ**** ċ****ɦ****a****ք****tɛʀ**** t****ɦʀ****օ****ʊɢɦ****օ****ʊ****t t****ɦɛ**** st****օ****ʀʏ****ա****ɛʀɛ**** t****ɦɛʀɛ****ɨ****s ****ռօ**** ċ****օք****ʊʟ****s ****ʏɛ****t a****ռ****ɖ****a****ʟʟ**** t****ɦɛ****ɮ****օ****ʏ****s as****ҡ****օ****ɨ****t t****ɦɛ****ɢɨʀʟ****s ****օռ**** t****ɦ****at ****ɖ****a****ʏ****օ****ʀ****ʝʊ****st ****ɢɛ****t t****ɦɛʍ**** t****օ****ɢɛ****t****ɦɛʀ**** at t****ʀʊ****t****ɦ****օ****ʀ****ɖ****a****ʀɛ' and it just made me laugh. Marcus was mean in the book and I think it made Four a much more interesting and complex character so I'm going to keep it that way. Also, this chapter is chapter 14 from fours p.o.v so when mike flirts with Tris I can write about his jelousy. Another thing is that you suggested a way for all the people to get together and I'm sorry but your suggestion was just soooo boring! I'm not trying to be mean but I have read a lot of fanfiction and those suggestions are SO overused. I'm trying to make this story different and original. Finally, without Marcus being abusive, Mike liking Tris and the guys asking the girls out in truth or dare there is NO storyline. It would just be constant fourtris fluff and , no matter how much I LOVE fourtris, without a story line it would be boring. **

**Thanks for reading that, I know it was quite long but it needed to be said. **

Four P.O.V:

Every step I take towards Tris's house is filled with more nervous butterflies then the one before it. I can hear Tris talking to Christina as I reach for the door bell. With one deep breath I push the button. I don't know why I'm nervous- it's not like this is a date. Actually, I'm lying, I do know why I'm nervous- it's because the repulsive thing that I have the miss-fortune to call my father is waiting in the car that Tris is about to get into. I don't want him anywhere near me, let alone Tris. Worst of all, she will be clueless to the demon behind his mask.

I know exactly how he will do this. It's like Hansel and Gretel. He will lure someone in with his sweet outer coat that hides the horrible things inside and when they are in his grasp he will show the real him and ,of course metaphorically, he will chuck them in the oven to prepare them for his meal. My mother is the best example, she fell in love with the candy canes and gingerbread but when went to savour the bliss of it she fell in through the door and into the oven. She was my dad's meal. He sized her up and eventually ate her, killed her. Now I'm left here with him and his vindictive ways with no escape.

Except Tris. Whenever I'm with her the gingerbread house disappears and I am free from Marcus. She is my reason to get up every morning- she gives me the motivation to break the chains Marcus has me in. I don't know what this means I feel for her but I know it's special, real.

Which probably adds a few more butterflies to the thousands already in my belly. She opens the door and I am stood in awe for a few seconds before I get my bearings. She is beautiful, so beautiful. But of course she doesn't know it- oblivious to the constant stares she gets and the amount of fantasies of which she is the star of, mine included. But to me, of course, she is more than just a mesmerising face to me- so much more.

I give her a half smile as she takes a step towards me and feel an intense happiness inside me. I decide to be a little mischievous and give her my say and say "m'lady" she replies with a smile and says " Why thank-you kind sir". I give a small laugh and take her to the car.

She gets in first and as I enter I see Marcus examining Tris. His stare shifts to me and he gives me an approving look. The look is broken when Tris says sweetly "Thank-you for inviting me to this party" to which Marcus replies "oh, thank the government for allowing us a plus one" ugh- it's disgusting how he is acting so nice, I can't help but scowl.

When we arrive at the party a bunch of snooty upper class tw*ts make chit chat with a fancy drink in their hands. Tris straitens her posture and automatically, so do I but only because of my father. I decide I should try to calm her down "don't worry; if you don't talk to them then they won't acknowledge your existence." She seems to relax because she says "They're more scared of us then we are of them right?" I have to chuckle at her joke. I lead her into the main room and we take our seats.

A while into the party I am really enjoying Tris's company but I see Marcus beckon me so I have to oblige and pretend to go to the loo. When I get there Marcus says "You've done well- followed my orders and got a pretty and polite girl" I nod and say "anything for you, _pops_" under my breath. He gives me a glare as expected. I often make remarks like that as an act of defiance but very rarely get away with it , nevertheless I always to it.

When I return to Tris I ask "So what were you and Christina doing at your house?" she gives me a questioning look to say 'really?' and gestures to her dress and makeup. "Ah, stupid question." I reply "Little bit" she says jokingly. I know she won't believe me but I decide I need to let her know how she looks to me "You really do looks beautiful you know" I say. She simply blushes and looks at the ground. I can't believe she doesn't know how beautiful she is.

A cough from a boy interrupts our conversation. He looks around our age and is quite good-looking. His eyes linger on Tris for longer that makes both me and her uncomfortable. I don't know why care – it's not like we're together. "Um...hi I'm Mike" he says quite shyly "Oh well hi, I'm Tris and this is Four" She gestures to us whilst she says this. He gives Tris a flirtatious smile but she doesn't seem to notice. She seems to tune out of the conversation for a few seconds in thought before Mike says "Nice to meet you" "you too" she says. Once again, his eyes brush over Tris and she twists more towards the table and shifts more towards me. I don't think she moves towards me on purpose I think it was more automatic because she doesn't acknowledge that were now touching. Because she is uncomfortable I try and change the subject. "So how did you get here, who's son are you?" "Oh, no-one important" he says pointing to a lady "her, she's my mother. Only a minor role but still enough to have to come to these bloody parties." Tris smiles and says "She's pretty" Me and Mike both cough-laugh at this comment. _She's _pretty _SHE'S_ pretty! Tris seems to see the beauty in everyone and everything except herself. Tris looks confused due to our cough but doesn't push on the subject. That is how you know she genuinely doesn't know she's beautiful. If she knew she was pretty and was looking for credit for it or attention she would have asked why we laughed. Tris didn't. She's incredible.

"So, what about you? Who you with?" Mike asks "With Marcus- I'm his son, she's my plus one" I explain. "Girlfriend?" Mike asks "Friends" we reply at the same time. We share a look and laugh. She playfully punches my arm so I smile at her. "So, your single?" Mike asks, clearly shocked. "Suprised" She asks with raised eyebrows. I almost laugh again but I contain it. "yea" mike admits.

The rest of the night flies by and I realise I really enjoyed it. Well...the Tris part- I don't like mike I have decided.

Marcus had a few drinks so he gets a cab home which means I am driving Tris home. The ride home is fun – we sing along badly to the radio. I am disappointed when we reach her house.

As we pull up she says "Thank-you for inviting me- I had a wonderful night." She has a genuine smile "Me too, thanks for coming" I reply with the same smile. She pecks my cheek and says "See you Monday" then gets out of the car. I wasn't expecting that. I can't say I didn't enjoy it- I'm just surprised . But then again she is full of surprises.

**A/N – 1529 words ! **


End file.
